Rollerball 12
by Coengar2
Summary: In the future the number one game in the world is Rollerball and the best of the best is the Nerima Wrecking Crew


Rollerball ½

Rollerball ½

By Coengar2

In the future, a new sport has replaced war as the violence of choice… Rollerball. And the number one team in the game is the Nerima Wrecking Crew!

General Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm not out trying to make a fast buck so please don't sue me, I ain't got anything anyway.

Any resemblance to any known people or characters is strictly accidental.

AN: Before anyone starts screaming about characters OOC, of course they're OOC. I'm not Rumiko Takahashi so this story ain't even close to canon.

--

"Good Evening sports fans and welcome to the beautiful Chaos Dome here in downtown Nerima Japan. It promises to be a great night for a game as the visiting New York Liberators take on the defending world champions, the Nerima Wrecking Crew. As always I'm your host for tonight's carnage Johnny Montoya and my faithful co host is Nick Emerald."

"Thank you Johnny. Tonight's game promises to be one for the record books, these two teams have no love for each other, especially after last season's quarter final match where the Crew humiliated the New York team, and the Crew's star clubber, Akane Tendo has sworn payback on rival New York Liberator biker, Eugene "Razor" Gonzales who as you may remember took out Akane's left eye during that match."

"Good point Nick, although many fans of the sport said that Razor's use of sharpened chrome trim on his motorcycle constituted cheating, the board of commissioners allowed it and Razor's kill stat has increased dramatically this season."

"And Johnny, you must admit that Miss Tendo certainly looks striking with that black metal eye patch riveted to her face with titanium rivets. It's definitely says lethal but sexy."

"Right you are Nick as always. Now before we begin the pregame show let's take a moment to thank our sponsors: Yokohama Mama Brand sake; when the blues got you down Mama will help comfort you through the night. And also Honda, creators of the CX-8200 motorbike, the bike of choice for all the Wrecking Crew's gaming needs."

"Nick, why don't you explain to the audience at home just how the game is played."

"Ok Johnny. Here in Nerima the track is an official oval shape, 50 yards long and 30 yards wide, although the actual playing field is only 10 yards wide, this allows for a 10 yard wide center field area that acts as sidelines for both teams. As you can see, the Chaos Dome has beefed up security in the center field for this game and it looks like all the guards are armed with the new Remington Blastmaster shotgun, those should keep the two teams from tearing each other apart. At least while off the track."

"Now as you home viewers can see, there is a single scoring chute at one end of the track, at the sound of the starting whistle the ball accelerator cannon will fire a 5lb titanium ball down the launch chute that will cause the ball to enter the field of play at speeds close to 175 mph. Each team consists of the following players on the track; there are two riders from each team that are riding armored motorcycles. Now their job is to take out unwary opposing players and to allow the team's skaters to "hitch" a ride by grabbing hold of a pull bar mounted on the back of the bike. Now each team will field 5 of these skaters, they wear inline skates and are the only players allowed to carry the ball for any length of time and are the only ones who can score with the ball."

'And then each team will field up to 3 clubbers, these players wear no skates but come equipped with all manner of large blunt weapons which is where they get their names from. Finally each team fields one catcher, who as their name implies, has the job of catching the ball as it enters the playing field. They then must pass the ball off to a skater. The teams than circle the track where the team with the ball is allowed 3 circles of the track before they must attempt to score or yield control to the opposing team."

"Pardon me for interrupting Nick but I must add that when it comes to catchers two of the games finest are facing off tonight. For New York it is the sure handed Alex Cunningham and for home town Nerima it's Kasumi Tendo, one of the 3 Tendo sisters playing for the Crew the other being clubber Akane Tendo and ace biker Nabiki Tendo. Kasumi by the way holds the current league record for fielding the fastest ball in a game, a blistering 173 mph."

"And she only broke 3 bones in her hands doing it Johnny."

"That's true Nick, as you may recall it happened during a must win game against Barcelona two seasons ago that allowed Nerima to advance to the finals on their way to their second world championship."

"What a blood bath that game was, I still get queasy just thinking about it."

"Yes, it is a classic alright. We'll be right back after a word from these sponsors."

Is life getting you down? Are you failing no matter what you do? Is it all just too much for you to bear? Than come on down to the Nerima Self Termination Center where we'll be glad to help you put an end to all your pain and suffering. It's fast, it's easy and it's relatively painless. Remember the Nerima Self Termination Center for all your self termination needs and remember we care and we're ready when you are.

Picture yourself on a warm tropical beach with a cold drink in one hand and a hot member of your preferred gender in the other. Sound like paradise? Too bad you'll never be able to afford such a luxury on your salary, but we at the Gacha Gacha virtual Travel Company can set you up for the virtual vacation of your dreams at only a fraction of the price it would cost you to actually go there. And with the Gacha Gacha travel company you don't need to worry about things like passports, immunization updates or whether you can drink the water since you'll never actually leave our fully staffed by accredited professionals, business complex. Stop in today and enjoy that fantasy trip you've always wanted tonight. Easy rates and payment plan available, company not responsible for any unforeseen medical crisis and all erotic vacations require 48 hours advance notice for preparations, equipment gathering and medical examinations

"Welcome back Everyone, I'm still Johnny Montoya with Nick Emerald at my side. Nick, how do the teams look for tonight's game?"

"Well Johnny, New York is a little on the beaten side having scored 3 very brutal wins in their last 3 games against London, Cairo and the always vicious Vatican City. But their star players are ready to play and with only a few minor players still out due to injury New York has come ready to play."

"As for Nerima, amazingly Nerima has the lowest amount of injuries of any team in the league, in fact the only player they were missing was clubber Ukyo Kuonji who was serving a 4 game suspension for unnecessary roughness but has been finally cleared of all charges and is suited up for tonight's game."

"I'm still not sure how she got hit with an unnecessary roughness call in a Rollerball game Nick."

"Me neither Johnny but leave it to this awesome Nerima team to be groundbreakers yet again."

"Sorry to interrupt there Nick but do you hear those roaring engines? It can mean only one thing; the New York Liberators are ready to take the field."

"And here they come Johnny, leading the way is the infamous Eugene "Razor" Gonzales riding his preferred Yamaha Crusher 3500 and beside him is rookie sensation Johnny Lao. This boy is showing that even a rookie can have some moves on a bike. Now entering the field in their famous flying 'V' formation are the Liberator's skaters lead by team captain Bobby Dixon who has been showing some great shooting skills these last few months leading the team with 18 points. On Bobby's flanks are Kiki Lopez and Davi Gupta recently acquired in a trade with Moscow. Trailing those two are veteran player Tim Hill and the number two ranked Liberator in opponent kills Kate Billings."

"As you may recall Nick, Kate took off most of last season due to pregnancy but seems to have shed those extra pounds and looks trim and mean."

"Indeed she does Johnny. Look, here comes the Liberator's clubbers Bill Jablonski, Davy Lang and the Master of Disaster himself, Leroy Johnston. You know Johnny, Leroy is scheduled to do a stint in the Broadway revival of Hamlet the musical during the off season. It's true, the Master can sing as well as beat people up."

"I look forward to seeing his performance Nick, and finally taking the field for the Liberators is their catcher Alex Cunningham."

"The Liberators are taking their warm up laps around the track and seem to be pretty confident even in the face of a hostile Nerima home crowd."

"Oops Johnny there goes the house lights and there are the burst of flames announcing the arrival of the local favorites, your world champion Nerima Wrecking Crew!"

"They sure can put on an entrance Johnny and look at the Liberators run for the center field area as a Nerima biker just tore through their ranks. Yep, that's just who I thought it was on that bike, the one and only Akari Unyru. You can practically feel the rumble of the engine of her Honda CX-8200 cycle, an official sponsor of tonight's game by the way Johnny."

"Nice product placement there, Nick. Even though there is only one Nerima biker on the field I see the Nerima skaters are taking the field led by the Monster of the Midway, the unstoppable Ryoga Hibiki, the number two scorer on this talented team and one of the few players in the league who refuse to play while wearing a helmet."

"And he is also the current league leader in number of opponents hospitalized for this season too Johnny. I see skating up beside Ryoga are fellow teammates Kodachi Kuno, the younger sister of team owner Tatewaki Kuno and with her is one of the two new players Nerima picked up in a trade with Beijing, the very agile and always dangerous Mousse. Next to him is Konatsu, who in a recent team website survey was voted the number one hottest girl on the team, unfortunately Konatsu is in fact a guy."

"Do you hear that change in theme music Nick? That can only mean that here come the Wrecking Crew clubbers. And in an incredible display of agility and acrobatics come star clubber Akane Tendo, the returning Ukyo Kuonji and the other new Beijing teammate Shampoo. Those girls sure know how to make an entrance, hey Nick?"

"Indeed they do, but listen as this capacity crowd of 80,000 fans suddenly go quiet in a show of respect as catcher Kasumi Tendo arrives on the track."

"It's a very touching scene that is repeated no matter where the Wrecking Crew plays."

"Hey Johnny, I hear the sound of a revving engine, that can only mean that the missing Nerima biker, the Ice Queen herself Nabiki Tendo is about to enter the field and it's a sure bet that she's bringing team captain and the league's highest rated player Ranma Saotome with her."

"And there she is Nick! Astride her well known jet black Honda CX-8200, each of those red dots along the driver shield is a confirmed kill and from here I can count at least 12 of the dots."

"Yep, she's as deadly as she's beautiful Johnny, and speaking of beautiful there standing on the handle bars of Nabiki's bike, while on roller skates no less, her arms spread wide as her long red hair flairs out behind her like a crimson cape is the living legend, team captain Ranma Saotome."

"The Wrecking Crew is apparently expecting New York to play a fast game as Ranma's female form is well known for her speed and agility while her male form is all about the power baby!"

'And for those at home who aren't familiar with Ranma's curse just go online to the Crew's website for the full scoop."

"And if you can afford it and have proof of age, I recommend that you sign up for the platinum level membership, there are some team pictures that you just have to see to believe. Including shots not seen in Ranma's recent photo spread in Playboy. Which is still the highest selling issue in their history."

"The ref has blown his whistle and the teams are lining up for the playing of the Nerima anthem. Just a reminder tonight's officials are referee Javier Cuzo, Line judge Ralph Mattingly and your official scorekeeper is Viktor Androkov. The head medic for tonight's game is Dr. Tofu Ono."

"The stadium goes quiet as the corporate anthem for tonight's sponsor is played. The sponsor being Pink Pony animation studio, creators of such classic anime as 'Schoolgirl Bondage Lessons' and 'Renegade Leather Nuns vs. The Shikima Demon Invasion, parts 1-6"

"All are true masterpieces of the animation art I assure you Johnny."

"I'll take your word for it Nick. The anthem is over; New York has won the coin flip and will receive the ball first. The teams take to the field and are skating around the track preparing for the first ball to be fired onto the field."

"I tell you Johnny, the suspense is killing me."

"And there's the first ball and tonight's game is under way!"

AN: And so the game begins, for those who don't know, Rollerball is played in four quarters of 30 minutes each with a 10 minute break between each quarter so there are at least four more chapters to go for this game.

So feel free to R&R but please be kind, I'm still pretty new to all this writing stuff. Just let me know if you like it or not and how can I improve it.


End file.
